


Grand Larceny

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: SinJu Anniversary Month! [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Swearing, It was early when I wrote this, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Sinbad likes to steal kisses from Judal when he's not paying attention.





	Grand Larceny

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU where Sinbad and Judal live together/are in a relationship
> 
> Characterization is probably off because it's early. Also this is super short
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)!

It took a moment for Judal to realize that Sinbad had pushed his lips against his own, mainly because the man had pulled away so quickly. The youth found his fingers coming to softly feel his lower lip as he stared stunned, until Judal came to his senses and began to scream profanities in the direction of Sinbad's retreating figure.

This had happened at Judal's workplace.

And now the same thing had happened at home.

Judal had been reading a book in the dining area, and the smell of chai had somehow begun to waft into the room from the kitchen. Curious, Judal had left the book and headed into the neighboring room, only to see a boiling pot left unattended.

Judal scowled at Sinbad's carelessness. He'd probably forgotten about it midway and went upstairs to take a nap.

So understandably, Judal had decided to go and turn off the stove–

but then Sinbad appeared,

pulled him in by the waist,

and kissed him.

And once again, Judal was left cursing as the man retreated from the scene.


End file.
